Bonne Chance
by Keri Maxwell
Summary: In the bloody days of the French Revolution, Kagome is royalty, just trying to survive the times. On a fateful escape attempt, she is captured, and ensnared in the changing times.
1. Adieu

Bonne Chance teaser  
  
mwahaha im so evil....writing only a teaser. X3  
  
bear with me, im no historian, and im certainly not french. i dont even take french. i took spanish, but thats another story. anyways, there will probaly be some historical errors in this, but i DID research for it, so i wont be completely missing it. key word: completely. but either way, here ya go. its actually a rather long teaser. .  
  
i dont own it.   
  
~*^*~  
  
Bonne Chance  
  
~*^*~  
  
September 2, 1792  
  
It had been horrible. The slaughter had started at sunrise and continued into the night. Even from blocks away, Kagome could hear the cheering of the peasants as she huddled in the corner of her lavish room. Occasionally, when she got brave enough, she would walk to her window, peel back the lacy curtains, and look out across the decorative rooftops that decayed to shabby ones as they neared the center of the city. From her window she could barely glimpse the lack of rooftops that symbolized the plaza, and in the middle, the high wooden support of La Guillotine.   
  
She recognized the glint of its deadly blade, and once it dissapeared from her view, cheers would arise moments later and she wouldn't need to force herself to turn away. Kagome would shuffle back to the corner of her room, thoughts racing. That last victim might have been her friend. Would that be her fate? Would they come for her? Those grubby peasants were after anyone with money these days. Troubled, Kagome fingered her light blue velvet dress where it was sewn to the lace on her sleeve. She quietly rocked herself back and forth, tears coursing silently down her face. She was in the same mood and position when her mother came to her, long after the sun went down, with a plan.  
  
~*^*~  
  
September 3, 1792  
  
The Higurashi home was in a flurry of activity. Madame Higurashi rushed to and fro, packing all her things, directing servants, and checking in on her father and children, to see that they were doing what was needed. Kagome herself was trying to force as much as she could into a small bag, then wearing what wouldn't fit. Souta stood in the parlour, already packed, donned in a dark cloak borrowed from one of the servants. It was much too long for him, but there was no time to hem it, no time at all. The elder Monsieur Higurashi was in the kitchen, wrapping loaves of bread in napkins before placing them into a bag like he was instructed to do. Night had fallen hours ago, and everyone strained to be quiet, so the neighbors, however distant they were, would not be aroused by the clamour.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, the group of four collected in the front entrance, all in dark hooded cloaks, each holding a single bag.   
  
"Now," Madame Higurashi began, "you remember how this works. We are going to to gates of Paris, and there will be an elderly woman with a cart there. Souta and I will be leaving first, then father, and then Kagome. Try to stay in the shadows and not draw attention to yourself, but keep everyone in sight. We have to be there before midnight, or else the cart will leave." She paused to draw in a shaky breath. "From there, the woman will take us as far as Rouen. We'll probaly have to walk to the coast, but there we will find a ferry to England." Then, she turned to face the servant girl standing in the doorway. "Thank you, Cecile, for your service here, and I hope you can find work once this is all over." She gave her a sad smile, which the girl returned, and determindly opened the door to the inky night.  
  
~~  
  
So far, Madame Higurashi's plan worked out fine. They kept to the shadows, drifting in and out of sight, ignored by the few drunk passer-bys. Kagome clutched her bag tightly, turning her knuckles white. The night air was quite cool, but under her two layers of clothing, she was unbearably hot. Her eyes darted side to side, daring the few living creatures to rat her out. Often, she would feel as though someone watched her back, and she would whirl around, only to find no one there. Her mother and brother were a block ahead, her grandfather between them and Kagome.   
  
After many tense moments, she could see the gate drawing nearer. Long ago, the stone ediface had been erected to keep dangerous armies out, protecting the people, but now it only kept the people in with the army, its purpose perversly twisted. Like her mother said, the cart sat by the gate, which was open just enough to let the cart through. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. The rest of her family had reached it, and she was meer yards away, when a voice rang out.  
  
"Who's there? Where are you going?" They shouted loudly, startling the horse, making it dash off. Kagome's heart felt like it had jumped out of her chest, but reality crashed on her when she saw the horse moving away and a dark figure running toward her. Panicked, she ran after the horse and cart, where her family sat, urging her to run faster and for the horse to slow down. The old lady yanked on the reigns, slowing the horse, but it would not be stopped, yet it was enough for Kagome to catch up. She kept pace with the cart, fueled by adreneline, and tossed her bag in. Her family sat in the back of the cart, reaching their arms down to grab her. Kagome gripped her mother's hand, and she felt relief wash over her, but the horse sped up once more and she began to loose her footing. They were far past the gate by now, and the ground was quickly turning into nothing more than dirt and stone.   
  
Exhausted, Kagome could finally hang on no more and her hand slipped out of her mother's. Her pace quickly slowed, dragged down by tiredness, her clothing, and the poor roads.  
  
"Mama! Mama come back!"   
  
"Kagome!"   
  
She continued after them a short ways, tears streaming down her face, until the dark figure caught up and tackled her from behind.  
  
~*^*~  
  
gee....who could that dark figure be? n.~ and those wondering why it took him so long to catch up, kagome was on an adreneline rush, and he was a good ways behind them to start.  
  
10 points goes to whoever knows what bonne chance means. (i might change the title. it was the only french phrase i could think of.)  
  
lemme know what ya think! i dont want to threaten people to review for another chapter (or the rest). ::glares::  
  
oh yeah, if you steal my ideas, i will kill you. and i will do it like this: "My name is Keri Maxwell. You stole my idea. Prepare to die." and then you would die. even though that was a stolen idea right there. 


	2. Vie Nouveau

heyo! well, i was just so happy with my reviews, im updating! and its only been 3 days! AMAZING!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES! (because you're just so great)  
  
AyumiH - thats the idea. n.n  
  
Meikyuu Kanashimi - O.o no! don't sic Hiei on me! ::runs::  
  
Midoriko-sama - thank you so much for your review! it was nice and long and very flattering. #n.n# and i just may need that french help. and you get 10 points! hurrah!  
  
Thorn Death - now now, mustn't be agreeing with enemies now. tsk tsk.   
  
Sweet Sad Jess - 10 points! ::does field goal impression::  
  
fruitloopsandorangejuice - mmmm fruit loops...heh heh you get 10 points too. n.n french is such a hard language...they only pronounce like 12 letters anyways...  
  
Big N0se Q - 10 points! and sadly inuyasha will not have a rapier because a) i don't know what they are and b) hes really really poor.  
  
Raven Demon - no good...bonne chance is good luck. n.n ill give you a point for good effort hehe.  
  
Jagged Broken Crosses - i hope the muse blesses me too. n.n;;; ya...im still working on the research thing. i need more.....@.  
  
Anonymous - hm....which anonymous might you be? heh heh but thanks anyways!  
  
Rayven - i hope i continue with it too.  
  
Kousagi-chan - heh ehh...i try my best.  
  
YO NO TENGO INUYASHA!!! erm...make that french. and english.....and....nevermind. .;;;  
  
~*^*~  
  
Bonne Chance - Among the Rest  
  
~*^*~  
  
September 3, 1792  
  
Kagome let out a muffled yelp when her face hit dirt. She struggled, but whoever it was had a strong grip around her middle, pinning her arms to her sides. Her tears mingled with the dirt, smudging mud across her face.  
  
"L-let me go!" She tried to roll over, but it was useless.  
  
"Shut up! I know what you are! You won't escape!" The person managed to wrestle her arms behind her back and was now tearing off a bit of his shirt to bind her hands together. "Besides," Kagome heard him spit out a string and thought, 'How disgusting', despite the fact she was covered in mud and dirt. "The rest of your family got away. Be happy for them, or some shit like that."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome cried, indignant. "I would be with them if it weren't for you!"  
  
"Well, pardon moi." He sneered. Kagome felt the weight lift from her back and prepared to make a break for it, but she was brutally yanked up onto her feet. He grabbed her left elbow and proceeded to drag her back to Paris. "You do know it's the guillotine for you."  
  
"How could I forget? You ruffians only kill everyone with money." Kagome held her head up high, but inside she was scared to death. Dying wouldn't be so bad, but at the hands of these people, in a mass slaughter, with THAT machine? It would strike fear into the heart of anyone. She expected some snide retort, yet her captor remained quiet.  
  
They were close to the gate now. Kagome could see the torches mounted on either side of the massive doors, which remained open from earlier. The torchlight dimly illuminated the area, and when they reached the gate, both looked at the other with similar curiosity. Kagome wasn't surprised. He was pretty standard for a peasant. Dirty clothes, which were little more than rags, no shoes, and smudged with dirt, although that was because they had been scuffling on the ground minutes before. He had long dark hair[1], and Kagome marveled at the fact that it was fairly well kept. For a commoner of course.   
  
He, however, nearly let her go in shock. Dark black hair, slightly wavy, and light blue eyes that seemed so familiar. And that angry expression on her face, just like when she left...  
  
"You done staring yet?" Thoughts broken, he turned away with a snort. Kagome huffed. "Fine then. But don't pretend you weren't staring. I saw you."   
  
"Shut up, girl." Without another word, he pulled her down a darkened street. They went quite a ways before Kagome realized something.  
  
"The prison's the other direction." For emphasis, Kagome tilted her head in the correct direction, seeing as her hands were tied.  
  
"I know! Just...just shut up!" He shouted, gripping her arm with renewed force, which made Kagome wince. 'Jerk' she thought, narrowing hers to glare at him. She was going to die anyways; did he have to be so mean?  
  
They continued on, and at one point in their trip, they passed by the plaza, La Guillotine standing erect and foreboding on its raised platform, demanding attention. Moonlight made the blade gleam, and Kagome sucked in a breath. Surely he wasn't going to kill her now, in the dead of night, with no one around, was he? Anxious moments passed and Kagome vaguely noticed that her hands trembled as they drew closer. They walked right by it, so close in fact; her fingers could have just grazed the bloody boards if her hands were free. The stairs came closer and she began to fell faint. They were mere meters away...  
  
And then they passed them. The man, or boy rather, didn't even send them a glance. Kagome let out the breath she had been holding. It was hardly a comforting thought, but she would have at least tonight to live. Which brought her back to her earlier observation that they weren't headed for the prison. All people waiting for execution, she shuddered at the word, were taken to the prison. What was he planning?  
  
A few more silent minutes passed before the two stopped in front of a meager building. The front was open, and in the dark, Kagome could vaguely make out a fireplace, an anvil, a table, and other metal objects carelessly thrown here and there. A blacksmith's shop. Her eyes widened. He was going to put her in chains! The boy tugged on her arm again, but she remained frozen to her spot.   
  
"Oh, don't look like that." He snapped and tugged her arm again, successfully moving her. He walked to the back of the shop as though he had memorized its layout many years ago, and successfully maneuvered around the many tools, even in the darkest spots. Kagome, however, frequently ran into things, managing to scrape her leg on an iron poker and severely agitating her captor.   
  
At the back of the shop was a door, which they passed through without even knocking. Finally, at long last, Kagome was released. He shoved her into the room, then turned to close the door behind him.   
  
It was a rather small room. To the right of where Kagome stood in front of the door was a well-made, but very old, feather mattress that seemed very out of place in it's surroundings, with a few blankets piled on top. At the foot of the bed was a chest, which looked like it had once been very valuable, but was now burned on one side and warped on the other. The wall to her left had a small window that showed only a dark alley. A worn wooden chair sat in the corner opposite the door, many nicks cut into the edges of the seat, and a glowing stove beside it.   
  
The boy walked over to the stove, and after prodding the fire with a poker hidden behind the stove, the fire weakly flared to life. He then opened the chest and pulled out a small knife. For a minute, Kagome was frightened again, but before she could protest, he cut the cloth holding her hands together.   
  
"Listen," he instructed, carelessly tossing the knife back into the chest, "stay here. Don't make a sound. If you try and escape, someone else WILL find you and they won't be as merciful." And with that he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" The boy stopped. Kagome half expected him to ignore her, but now that she had his attention, she fumbled with her words. "I -er- suppose this means you -um- s-saved me, and I thank you. Since I'm probably going to be here a while, I just wanted to say my name is Kagome Higurashi." She finished with a curtsy, remembering all those etiquette lessons her mother made her take.  
  
"Okay." And he turned to leave again.  
  
"Wait!" He stopped once more, a bit more annoyed than last time. "Um, well, I told you my name. Could you tell me yours?"  
  
"Inu-yasha." The boy, or Inu-yasha rather, bowed really low and Kagome had the slightest idea that he was mocking her. "Now be quiet." Then he turned and was finally able to leave.  
  
After the door closed, Kagome stood in the middle of the room for a few moments, looked out the window, then sat down on the bed to wait.   
  
~~  
  
Inu-yasha slunk along the alleys and backroads, not only because it was faster, but he didn't want to deal with any passer-bys at this time in the night. He didn't have far to go, three blocks at most, two by alleyway, so it wasn't long before he came his destination. It was a modest house where a lawyer had once lived, but he had been guillotined and the house now belonged to another. Inu-yasha approached the door, and after a series of knocks, the door opened a crack before swinging wide and letting him in.   
  
"Inu-yasha." A voice spoke from inside the dark house. "So have you come to report?"  
  
"Yes, Naraku."   
  
~*^*~  
  
wooo! cliffie....thing...! yeah! Tis finished! Hope everyone likes this chapter as much as they did the teaser. Hehe  
  
[1] I really didn't want to make inuyasha human....but I didn't want to throw in the issue with demons and whatnot WITH the French revolution....that'd be mad. O.o so yah...  
  
nyahaha....im having so much fun with this fic! n.n 


End file.
